


Weakness

by leoincolour



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoincolour/pseuds/leoincolour
Summary: "Tell me his weaknesses."Marcus wasn't perfect. He knew that.(A character study of Marcus Lopez Arguello based off of the interaction between Saya and Master Lin.)





	Weakness

_“Tell me his weaknesses.”_

_“He’s a liar.”_

_i._

Marcus knew that, sometimes, the truth wasn't always the right thing to say. The truth had gotten him laughed at and beat down. Had gotten him hurt. But he learned from his mistakes. He would keep the truth close to his chest, playing them only when the situation was right. He became a master at the game, the lies that he laid down becoming something of second nature.

And maybe, just maybe, if he said it enough, it would become the truth. He would convince himself.

That he was okay. That he was better off in the boys home than the streets. That Chester wasn't a fucked up creep.

But it never worked. It still doesn't.

Here, at King’s Dominion, the place was crawling with murderers and all kinds of sadistic people. The only way to survive was to stay on top.

It was hard to stay on top when you were living a lie.

Burning down the boys home and killing all those kids? Lie.

Feeling okay with killing Rory? Lie.

That he could make the right choice between Maria and Saya? Lie.

All he did was lie, and he had lost himself in them. Marcus was stuck in the web he had spun for himself all these years, the real him, the real truth lost somewhere, slipping out of his grasp. They were just out of reach, and Marcus, he wants to reach them, so damn bad.

But he can’t. One tug on one loose end and everything unravels.They eat him alive. Everyone he knows, all his new friends, his family, they die. He dies, too.

He's wrapped everyone else up in his web, as well. Billy. Maria. Saya. Willie. They trusted him, and all he did was fuck up their lives.

Marcus is a liar, caught in his own trap, and he knows it.

_“He’s a liability with the cops.”_

_ii._

When Marcus was younger, the sirens on the cruisers as they sped past the boys home used to be something that brought him hope. Maybe, one day, they would come and save him.

He wouldn't be stuck in a shithole that used him as free labor.

But that day never came. As the years flew by, Marcus found himself less hopeful everyday. He wasn't as jaded as he was when he first arrived.

If you wanted something done, you had to do it yourself.

So, he did.

He saved himself, no cops required.

Everything was perfect.

He had set the boys free, and every person who had ever laid a finger on him would be on the other side of the cell door for a change.

Until, it wasn't perfect anymore. Chester had ruined his fucking life, even when he wasn't staying in Sunset anymore.

Even when the damn building was burnt to the ground.

And the police had blamed it on him. Now, when he heard sirens, he turned and ran away.

He wasn't protected. He was wanted. Marcus was on the run, from the cops, from a serial killer and from his own guilty conscience.

Even staying at King’s Dominion didn't offer him an entire way out. He still flinched every time he heard sirens outside, and every time he left the grounds he was poised to run.

Running is all Marcus knows.

He's a liability, especially with the cops, and one day, that's going to get his friends killed.

 

_“He’s a substance abuser.”_

_iii._

He can't remember when he started smoking. Or drinking. Marcus feels like he can't remember a time in his life when he wasn't itching for a smoke, for a high, for a way out.

He was dependent. Desperate enough to smoke some random dirty hippie’s roach off the street.

He needed something to make everything slow down.

Marcus was constantly at war. Mind, body, soul. He was hungry, traumatized, and definitely damned to hell.

The drugs, the smokes, the alcohol, they took his mind off that. Numbed the senses. Made him feel like he could live past the age of 18.

Without them, he thinks that he would crumble. Every joint, every cigarette, every beer is a reminder that he’s human. Keeping him functioning, as stupid as it sounds. But they help. They really do. They keep the flood at bay, keep from everything crashing down.

Marcus never stops thinking. There's so many things that he needs to right, so many things to do, so many things he _should have done._

From his parents, to Sunset, to King’s Dominion, a trail of bodies follow Marcus wherever he goes. There are things that help him forget it, at least temporarily.

Is that abuse?

If so, then, yeah. Marcus was definitely a substance abuser.

“ _And his greatest weakness?”_

_“His need for friends and family.”_

_vi._

Marcus can barely remember what having a family was like. It was snatched away from him in an instant, right in front of his innocent eyes. By the man who promised to make their country great.

Bullshit.

And friends? Marcus doesn't even think he's had those before. He learned to cover his own ass. He had his own back. And no one elses.

That mentality got him out of Sunset. It kept him alive that sweatshop, too.

But in King’s Dominion, it was different. These people, they liked him. He had friends, a _family._

He would do anything for them.

The way they treated him was completely foreign to him. Billy laughed and smiled with him, protected him. When he laid a hand on Marcus’ shoulder, he didn't have to flinch. Because Billy would never do that to him. Billy took a knife to the gut for him.

Willie was proud to be his friend. It took some time, but he was. He treated him like his own people, and listened to all of his dumb tangents about capitalism. He guided Marcus in the right direction, kept him grounded. He was the conscious that Sunset and Chester had sucked out of him.

And when Saya and Maria looked at his scars with adoration in their eyes, he melts a little on the inside. Fingers tracing over raised skin, soft kisses pressed to others. The light touches of their calloused hands, warm smiles and embraces they give him was unlike any other. Marcus bares his soul to them and they readily accept, with no ulterior motives and nothing but love in their hearts. He was the luckiest man on this damn earth. If God existed, he would thank him for his two murderous guardian angels.

Love was something that Marcus had scarcely felt in his life, but he was sure he found it at King’s Dominion.

He would give up everything for them, and for the first time in his life, he was sure that they would do the same.

He had finally found meaning and love in life, in a place surrounded by death.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have major major muse for everything deadly class, but especially marcus. i've been wanting to write it ever since i saw the episode, but wanted to wait until i read the comics. however, as you can see, i couldn't help myself. i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. currently unedited.


End file.
